fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Femphrey
Femphrey History Less is known of the early history of Femphrey than of its northern neighbour, Gallantaria. The earliest recorded event in the lands that would later become Femphrey is the crossing of the Siltbed River on Fireday 27th of Freeze, 402OT, by Urdulph Pathfinder. - 36 Since this event occurred before the Splitting of Irritaria (see Titan's Timeline), the Old World, never mind Femphrey, was not yet in existence and the geography of the region was doubtless considerably different from what it was in more recent times. Femphrey is first mentioned in the history of the Old World after the formation of the kingdom of Gallantaria and the establishment of its capital, Royal Lendle, in 1498OT. During the reign of Gallantaria's first king, Regulus the Unifier, emissaries arrived in Royal Lendle from Femphrey. - 37 War of the Four Kingdoms (and the Battle of Mallagash). Femphrey before Chalanna. King Chalanna and the Crown of Kings. Stormslayer. People The people of Femphrey are described as being "ruddy, brown-skinned folk who always seem to be laughing and smiling with the joys of life". - 19/?? People from Femphrey include: *King Chalanna the Reformer *Guignol *Urdulph Pathfinder (although he lived before the Splitting of Irritaria, never mind the foundation of Femphrey) *Zelakar of Chalannabrad Geography Femphrey is described as a "flat, fertile country of grassy plains crossed by many rivers and sprinkled with small clumps of old woodland". - 19/?? Only in the north, where it borders Gallantaria, is there mountainous land, including the southern edge of the Witchtooth Line. On its western side, Femphrey is bordered by the mysterious Eelsea. Places in Femphrey include: *Chalannabrad *Chalanna River *Crystal City *Eelsea *Eerieside *Lake Cauldron *Lake Eerie *River Mhynnh *Siltbed River *Tannatown *The Way Inn Economy A major trade route in the Old World passes through Femphrey. This trade route, which runs from Pollua in Lendleland to the south to Royal Lendle in Gallantaria in the north, passes through Chalannabrad and Crystal City, and is a major conduit for trade in glowstones, minerals, spices, cloth and leather goods.{Titan} - 123/__ Another mainstay of the Femphreyan economy is likely fishing, given the wide sweep of the Eelsea which forms Femphrey's western coast. Ships from Femphrey sail out into ther Eelsea from the countries impressive docklands, and every boat and ship which sets out, fishing boats included, have a fully qualified naval sorcerer on board to guard against the many dangerous creatures of these waters (including Great Eels, Serpents, Sea Dragons, Bullwhales and Decapi). - 19/?? One of the many bones of contention between Femphrey and its neighbour, Lendleland, is that the fishing grounds off the coast of Lendleland are poorer than those of Femphrey in the Eelsea. - 20/?? It is clear that the land and climate of Femphrey are suited to the growing of vines and the production of wine. Although there is no record of wine from Femphrey in canon sources, there is a mention of Femphreyan Port, which suggests that viticulture is well developed there. - 257 Sorcery!: Background FF38: Background FF44: Background, 3, 120, (132), 227, 287, 310 FF48: Background FF61: 257 (port) FF62: Background Titan (LF): 18, 19, 20, 21, 37, 44, 106, (107), 123, 125 References Category:Article stubs Category:Titan Entries Category:Old World Lands and Regions